Slayers: Cure
by Akira Strife
Summary: Lina, Gourry, Slyphiel, Amelia and Zelgadis are back in an all new adventure! They are looking for the Amulet of Tithe that will change Zel back to a human but in the end will he want to? R&R! pairings inside!


Akira: My first Slayers Fan Fic!! - I'm so happy! All right, there will be original characters in this and if there's a character you want your own character to be paired up with that isn't chosen by all means, write a review and ask too be in it! I have only watched the first season of Slayers, a bit of Slayers Next and Slayers Premium! I'm working on Slayers Next though ; Anyway here are the pairings!  
  
Gourry Slyphiel (minor)

Lina Xellos (major pairing)

Amelia OC (minor)

Zelgadis OC (major pairing)

Akira: Alrighty! The major pairings cannot be changed but if someone wants to be paired with Amelia, Slyphiel or Gourry I could work it in, other wise those are the pairings! Normally, I'm a Zelgadis and Lina pairing supporter but this one has an original character in it who likes Zel - (Mine obviously I love Zel!!)

**Chapter 1: Hurry! A possible cure for Zelgadis?!**

"Oh this is so good! I love the food here!" Lina said happily, patting the 20 dinner plates stacked on one another lightly.

"You said it!" Gourry said happily. Suddenly a huge explosion came from outside the restaurant. Gourry and Lina rushed out to see what was going on.  
  
"Zelgadis?" Lina questioned a familiar looking man with greenish blue skin and purple hair.

"Who's that?" Gourry questioned. Lina smacked Gourry in the back of his head for being stupid.

"This man said he'd sell me a cure and LIED!" Zelgadis said growling angrily, throwing the man in his hand by the neck into the ground.

"Zel...are you still looking for a cure?" Lina asked.

"..." Zelgadis didn't respond.

"I'll teach you for hurting my FRIEND!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Lina said as the three old friends looked around for the source of the voice.

"Probably someone dressed in Black" Gourry said, receiving another hit from Lina, "What was that for?"

"For being stupid! How do you know he or she is dress in black?!" Lina questioned. Just as she did, a man jump down in front of her dressed in a black robe, "WHAT?!"

"Seems Gourry was right," Zelgadis stated.

"My name is Kino, leader of the Blood Brothers!" The man said, "And you will pay dearly for hurting my comrade!"

"Yeah, yeah...so is it Dragon Slave time?" Lina asked when Gourry slapped Lina, "HEY!"

"No more blowing up towns with that spell!" Gourry shouted.

"Maybe your comrade shouldn't promise to sell me a cure" Zelgadis said breathing deeply before crossing his arms.

"Oh we have a cure but he wasn't supposed to try and sell it" Kino stated.

"What?" Zelgadis asked going wide eyed, "You have a cure for my state?!"

"Zel..." Lina muttered.

"Yes. Well to relieve you of the golem state" Kino said before snapping his fingers. Four heavily dressed men came up and one threw a young girl at Zelgadis's feet, "She used to be a stone golem...until we cured her"

"Oh..." The girl muttered in slight pain.

"That doesn't prove anything! How do I know she used to be a stone golem?" Zelgadis said clenching his fists.

"Sister?!" Gourry questioned to the girl lying on the ground before rushing to her, "Is that really you?"

"Gourry?" She said slowly sitting up, "Gourry!!"

"You know her Gourry?" Lina asked as Gourry hugged the girl on the ground.

"Zelgadis! He must be telling the truth!" Gourry said as the girl cried tears of joy.

"Gourry?" Zelgadis questioned.

"My sister...was turned into a stone golem by a powerful Sorceress named Helima..." Gourry stated.

'Helima?! Not her!' Lina thought angrily.

"They must have cured my sister! Thank you Kino!" Gourry said.

"Damn it Gourry! He's the enemy!" Lina stated, "Don't thank him!"

"But he saved my sister!" Gourry said silencing Lina.

"Indeed I did. The poor girl..." Kino said.

"Brother!" The girl said, "Don't listen to him! He only cured me to sell me off to a slavery!"

"Silence! FIRE BALL!" Kino said shooting a Fireball directly at the girl but Zelgadis stepped in front and blocked the attack with his shield.

"Give me that cure!" Zelgadis demanded. Gourry and his sister blinked shockingly before standing up behind Zelgadis. Lina and Gourry stepped up beside them.

"Step aside!" Kino ordered, "Or you'll never get this cure!"

"We won't let you harm Gourry's sister!" Lina said before winking, "Besides, we can take the cure by force!"

"We'll see" Kino said about to rush at the group.

"EIMIKIA LANCE!"

A white beam shot out from the sky and landed in front of Kino, stopping his assault.

"In the name of Justice, you shall be punished!" a familiar girl said, jumping down from the trees and landing in front of Lina but tripped and fell on her face.

"Amelia?" Lina questioned. Zelgadis slapped his forehead and sighed.

"I don't have time for this!" Kino said, "Until we meet again!"

"Wait!" Zelgadis said charging at Kino but tripped over Amelia. Kino and his men disappeared, "Damn it!!"

"Zel..." Lina said, as Zelgadis got up and walked away without saying a word.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Amelia asked.

Inside the restaurant of an Inn

"So what is your name, Gourry's sister?" Lina questioned after finishing her meal.

"My name is Cateraine but you can call me Raine" Raine said.

"So what happened too you?" Amelia asked.

"Well...when I was five years old...my big brother Gourry and I were playing near a temple...I was practicing my magic and accidentally burned up a book inside the temple...the temple belonged to Helima, the powerful Demon sorceress...she cursed me and turned me into a Stone Golem to serve her...I couldn't control myself...I killed so many people..." Raine said crying slightly.

"Sister..." Gourry said as Lina and Amelia went teary eyed.

"I was able to break free from her mind control and ran away...that's where Kino found me...I told him my story and he found a cure for me. Once he changed me back he was planning on selling me off...until um Zelgadis was it? Distracted them from their original plan..." Raine said, "I'm grateful too him..."

"I'm not sure Zelgadis was doing it for you..." Lina said. Zelgadis, who was listening in at the window decided to turn around and walk away, "He's look for a cure for himself..."

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with him..." Raine said shaking her head.

"Ugh..." Lina said. 'Is she has thick headed as Gourry?' She thought.

"You probably don't see him like we do because you went through kind of the same thing" Gourry said, "You see Zelgadis is part monster-"

"GOURRY!" Both Lina and Amelia yelled hitting Gourry.

"Zelgadis is part Golem, part demon part human! NO MONSTER!" Lina said angrily.

"Oh is he?" Gourry said sweat dropping. Amelia and Lina did an anime fall.

"So brother, why are you here?" Raine asked her older brother.

"I am currently traveling with Lina to find the Amulet of Tithe" Gourry said.

"Oh what's that?" Raine questioned.

"An amulet said to cure any condition back to normal...we were looking for it for Zelgadis" Lina said, "Xellos told us someone in this town would know where it is"

"Oh...well can I come too?" Raine asked.

"What?" Gourry questioned.

"I have no where to go brother...and I don't want to be separated from you! Plus I owe Zel-sama for protecting me" Raine said, "Please, brother!"

"Oh alright...at least I'll be able to keep an eye on you" Gourry said rustling his sister's hair, "Hm your hair is blue now?"

"Yes...it turned that colour after I was transformed back..." Raine said smiling, "I'm not your twin blonde sister anymore"

"What?! You're Gourry's twin?!" Lina questioned. 'Well the do look alike...' she thought.

"Not really...he's four years older then me but we looked a lot alike...when we were kids" Raine said.

"Well...I'm pooped let's get some sleep" Amelia said standing up.

"You're coming to Amelia?" Lina asked.

"Of course! In the name of justice I have to punish that man for hurting Raine!" Amelia said doing her pose. Gourry, Lina and Raine sweat dropped.

"I'm going to step out for some air...I'll go to be when I'm done," Raine said waving and walking out the door.

"Aren't you going to go after her Gourry?" Lina said turning to Gourry who was sleeping on the table, "GOURRY?!"

'I thought I was so close...this isn't fair...' Zelgadis said angrily punching a rock, 'I thought I found one!!'

"Zel-sama?" Raine said from behind Zelgadis making him turn, "Are you okay?"

"Oh it's you..." Zelgadis said turning away from the blue haired girl, "must be nice to be cured..."

"Zel-sama...if it helps..." Raine began, "I don't think you look different...you look like a really nice person to me"

Zelgadis was shocked to say the least. That's the first time anyone has said anything like that to him. He smiled at Raine.

"Thank you..." Zelgadis said, "What's your name?"

"Cateraine..." Raine said blushing slightly.

"Well Cat, you should go get some sleep..." Zelgadis said.

"Yes...but...what about you?" Raine questioned.

"I'm coming..." Zelgadis said as they both walked back to the Inn. Suddenly, Zelgadis heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly picked up Raine and jumped out of the way of an in coming Flare Arrow.

"Thank you..." She said. Zelgadis smiled before releasing her and they both stood up, "Who's there?!"

No answer came. Whatever it was it was gone.

End of Chapter 1

Akira: Oh cliffhanger! Aren't I bad? Tee-hee - R&R!


End file.
